


Alexander's box

by AnkaBaiam



Series: Alexander's box [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's being ridiculous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on 3x06!!!, Fluff, I wrote it for fun, M/M, Spoilers for 3x06, i warned you, in the end it's fun, magnus is loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam
Summary: Based on tumblr prompts I found + 3x06 trailerOkay but also imagine a point where Magnus just gets a cardboard box and writes "Alexander's Box" on it, big bold letters. And every time Alec makes a comment about something of his 'for The Box' Magnus just tosses it across the apartment and into the box in the corner. By the end of the weekend it's overflowing with spatulas, pens, broken arrows, artickles of clothing etc…





	Alexander's box

**Author's Note:**

> I used about 8 prompts for this, it's just for fun, don't hate me, I think it's funny

Magnus knew Alec was still thinking about The Box.

They haven't talk about Magnus' box since, and it has already been three days. Alec didn't mention anything and so Magnus let it be. If Alec had problem with it, he would tell him… right?

Magnus woke up in an empty bed. He looked on the other side of the furniture, finding the sheets clean, folded, untouched. Alec wasn't sleeping there tonight, Magnus realized. He fell back in the bed, hiding his head under the pillow. Of course Alec wasn't there.

Since the day Alec found and went through Magnus' box, and since their argument, Alec was keeping his distance. Magnus asked him many times, offered talking about it, but every single time Alec stopped him with a quick peck on his lips, murmured something about being fine and excused, because he needed to work. And Magnus let him. He knew that Alec was far away from being fine, but Magnus also knew it had no sense of trying to make the other man to talk. Alec would talk to him when he was ready. And Magnus was ready to give him all the time in the world. He had the time. But he missed Alexander. It was three days and he barely saw him, because of all the work the younger man had. Magnus thought it wasn't completely true, but didn't push him. They both probably could use some space right now.

He eventually fell asleep again, being awaken by the sound of the doors to his apartment opening and quietly closing after. Magnus slowly got up from the bed and put his bathrobe on, walking in the living room. He heard Chairman Meow meowing from the kitchen together with quiet whistling.

He smiled, entering the kitchen, seeing Alec standing in front of the counter, making them breakfast. Only in one of is black t-shirts and pants, without his shoes on. It was truly a domestic view. Alec so far didn't seem to notice Magnus, so the older man came to him closer, putting his arms around him and kissing him on the neck. He could feel Alec smile in the touch. "Good morning." he murmured, still pressed in Alec's neck. The younger man chuckled, "It's already almost noon." he said with smile, turning around to face Magnus, kissing him. "Slept well?" he asked, stroking Magnus' cheek. Magnus smiled sadly, "Not quite." he said, "It was pretty cold in the night." he pointed out the fact of sleeping alone that night. And all the few nights before. "I am sorry," Alec said, putting his had down, "I just.. I had a lot of work back at the Institute," he explained, "You know. Being the head of the Institute isn't easy work." "I know." Magnus said quietly. He didn't poke in it, even though he knew there was more than that. But he trusted Alec, that he would tell him when he was ready. "But you missed me right?" Magnus teased, leaning for another kiss. Alec smiled. "Of course I did." He said between the kisses. They stayed like that for few more moments. Hugging and being close to each other. They didn't talk, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. Magnus was glad Alec finally decided to come back. He knew they still had to talk about things, but right now, he just wanted to be with Alec. Not worrying about what is to come.

Soon the younger man turned back to the counter and continued making the breakfast. "I'll go change." Magnus whispered as he left in the bedroom. He snapped the fingers and the bed made itself. He looked in the wardrobe, thinking what should he wear that day. In the end he decided to stay in the robe longer.

When he walked up back in the kitchen, he found Alec already putting the plates on the table. Toasts, he thought, nice. He smiled on Alec as he sat on his chair. And it smells nice, he noticed. Alec's cooking abilities surely improved since the family dinner. He chuckled at that memory. "What's so funny?" Alec asked, sitting next to Magnus. "I just remembered your famous strew." he chuckled, shaking his head, "It wasn't that bad, okay?" Alec pouted, but didn't seem to believe what he just said. "I was the one who ate it." Magnus pointed out, "unwillingly!" Alec chuckled. "Just try it." he said with smile, slapping Magnus on his tight softly. Magnus chuckled, he missed this. Being with Alec. Laughing.

"Alright." he said, trying the toast. "Mmm, this is delicious." he said, surprised by the taste. Really, it wasn't that bad as the infamous strew, it was actually quite good. "Good." Alec said quietly, not looking at him, "Maybe you should save the spatula I used for your little box." Here we go, Magnus thought, he still thinks about it. He put the cutlery down. "Alexander," he said, cleaning his mouth, "If my mementos are still an issue for you, perhaps we should talk about it." Okay? Please, talk to me, Magnus hoped. "No, it's my issue. The desires got so swept up that I never stop to think about the future." Oh Alec, Magnus thought. "We fell in love, there's nothing else to think about." "I can't stomach the idea," Alec continued, "that one day I'm gonna be old and feeble and becoming this burden to you." Magnus suddenly felt so sad. His precious lover was thinking about their future, worrying to hurt Magnus. "Look," he looked at him, "there's no universe where you would ever be a burden." Alec sighed but didn't say anything. Magnus was quiet as well. He had no idea at that moment, thinking it was just one-time thing, Alexander trying to accept things. But how mistaken he was.

Because that was just the beginning.

Alec continued eating the toasts in silence. Focusing on the food. Magnus was looking on him but didn't say anything. But the toasts were so good. Compared to the strew... When both man finished the food, Alec stood up and went in the kitchen, Magnus followed him soon, he found him there, standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes. Alec figured out that he hadn't to wash them, after all, his boyfriend could just magically do it for him. But Magnus knew that cleaning the dishes calmed the younger man so he let him. Instead he was standing there, leaning against the counter, watching his boyfriend. They haven't been dating that long and it took them a long time to get where they were. First Alec was closeted. Then his family. The wedding. Both of them were stubborn as well. They needed to learn to talk to each other more. To trust each other.

When the younger man finished cleaning he left the kitchen. Magnus followed him. Alec took his jacked and headed towards the door. Magnus' heart jumped.

"Please don't leave." He begged quietly, but enough for Alec to hear it. And he heard him, turning around he looked at him, "What?" He asked. Magnus made a step closer to him. "Please don't leave me Alexander." He said sadly. His boyfriend sighed. "I have to Magnus," he started, "I have so much work back at Insti-" "What if you could work here?" Magnus interrupted him, snapping his fingers. Alec's computer suddenly appeared on the table. "Please," Magnus whispered, "I barely saw you the last three days, I just want to be there with you. I miss you Alexander." The man looked at him. "Okay," he agreed finally, kissing him, "but I really need to work." Magnus nodded.

He took the jacket from him and handed it back, meanwhile Alec walked over to the computer and sat. Magnus watched him as he started typing something on the computer. This man, he thought, he loved watching him, how he frowned, when he was focusing on his work too much, his leg tapping under the table unconsciously. Magnus smiled and conjured a book in his hands and sat on the couch from where he had good view on his beautiful boyfriend. He opened his book but couldn't quite make himself to read it. He had better things to look at. Such as his boyfriend. Who was -unsuccessfully- trying to work. After few minutes of staring Magnus saw, that the younger man noticed his gaze on himself, making it hard for him to focus on his work. Magnus smiled. Focusing on his book and letting Alec to actually do some work.

Magnus wasn't even on the second page, when Alec slowly stopped typing, soon the clapping stopped completely. Magnus felt Alec's look on him. The younger man was watching him. Magnus smiled for himself, but pretended to not see Alec. He turned the page and continued reading. Well, he tried to focus on the reading but the hungrily look of his younger lover was hard to ignore. His hungrily gaze was burning Magnus' skin. They were sitting there for few minutes, until Magnus could no longer focus on his book. He sighed and closed it, looking up, on Alec, but the younger man immediately looked away, tapping something on his computer. Magnus smiled, seeing the blush on Alec.

Now was his turn to stare. He was happy to see that Alec's blush darkened. He swallowed many times, hardly trying to focus on his work. Unsuccessfully. After few minutes of intense staring Alec started putting his sweater off. There wouldn't be anything wrong about it, until the way how he put it off. Slowly, knowing Magnus is looking. He put his arms up, the t-shirt going up, showing a bit of his bare skin, putting the sweather over his head, leaving it over the chair. Magnus couldn't tear his gaze away from Alec's revealed skin. It was too long. Too long since he touched that. Despite Magnus' displeasure Alec pulled his t-shirt down afterwards.

Magnus frozed. Very well then, he thought, two can play this game.

Game on.

He sighed and shifted on the couch. His bathrobe slipped a little bit away and exposed some skin of his. He had only boxers under it, and was pretty sure that Alec noticed as well. But he didn't put the robe back on, he just lied there, enjoying Alexander's gaze on him. But it wasn't enough for Magnus and so once a time he randomly stretched his arms, or legs, exposing even more skin.

He secretly looked on Alec, seeing that his boyfriend is blushing all the way, his face having red shade. Magnus smiled, raising his eyebrows, focusing back on his book.

Now who's the eager one?

Alec was. He suddenly had enough and in few quick steps he was standing in front of Magnus. He put his book away, looking on his boyfriend. "Is something wrong?" He teased. The next thing he felt were Alec's lips on his. He kissed him back, dragging him down on the couch. They continued kissing, it wasn't slow kissing, more like hungrily, the needed to be closer to each other.

Soon they managed to stood up and moved in the bedroom, their lips not parting. In the room they started undresing each other, tearing the clothes down. Magnus pushed Alec down on the bed and kissed him hungrily. How long he longed for that.

When they were done, Magnus cleaned them by using his magic powers and Alec roled on the other side of the bed and soon fell asleep. Magnus listened to his cute quiet snores. The sex wasn't bad, it was just something different. He enjoyed it, he did. But usually their sex was slow, full of teasing and kissing, this time it was quick, hard and full of need for touch. They both needed to blow off the steam.

 

»«

 

Even thought both men fell asleep on the different sides of the bed, during the night their bodies from habit found each other and tangled up together.

It was nice feeling to wake up in the morning with the warm feeling of the person he loved sleeping next to him. Magnus woke up first, but still stayed lying in the bed for few more moments, not wanting to wake up the other man. Instead he was looking at him lovingly. He never wanted to leave the bed, when Alec was sleeping there.

But then Chairman Meow jumped on the bed, meowing so loud, asking for food, that Magnus had to get out from the bed, for the sake of his boyfriend's sleep. He knew how much Alec needed his rest. Job at the Clave was really tiring.

He walked in the kitchen and finally gave Chairman Meow something to eat. The cat only meowed loudly and started eating. Magnus scoffed, "You're so incredibly ungrateful animal Chairman Meow." he shook his head and decided to water his plants. He could just magically do everything, but he still took showers, so why not to water plants as well? It was time to do so, he realized how long he didn't care about them.

"Crap," he cursed, "my roses are dying." trying to help it with his magic. "Never thought I'd have something in common with a plant." Alec hissed, walking near Magnus but ignoring him. "Alexa-" Magnus sighed, trying to get hold of him, but Alec made sure to avoid him, going in the kitchen. Magnus followed him. "Alexander." he reached out to him but the younger man just shook his head, "Save it." He whispered, making himself a breakfast. Magnus sighed, lightly touching his shoulder, but when Alexander shrugged it off he gave up.

He walked to the table and sat down waiting for Alec to join him. The younger man really came fee minutes later with two toasts on his plate and a glass of water. "The coffee maker is not working." Alec muffled quietly. "I'll take look at it." Magnus promised and stood up. If he could make him at least a coffee, he would do it. At the moment he would do anything for Alec just to make him feel better. He hated fighting with Alec. He walked in the kitchen and tried to turn on the machine. It didn't work. Again. "This coffee maker is dead again." He commented, pointing on Alec's comment that he should buy a new machine. "Wow, the coffee maker and I have so much in common." Alec chuckled sarcastically from the table. Magnus frowned. "How so?" He asked before he could realize what Alec was getting at.

"We can both die." Alec said harshly,"Because we're not immortal." "Alex-" Magnus tried to stop him but Alec continued, "We're feeble beings who are vulnerable to time. We both experience the wrath of time..." Magnus walked back to the table, frowning. "Are you quite finished?" He asked angrily. "I was just getting started." Alec raised his voice sarcastically. "Don't." Magnus pleaded quietly. But Alec wasn't having it. "You might as well keep it and put it in your box." He hissed.

"If you want your own box, you can just say so." Magnus said louder than he expected, not thinking what he was saying. It was too late now. He said it. Shit.

"Fuck you." Alec whispered angrily and rushed out from the apartment.

Magnus let him go. There was no point of trying to stop him.

But about two hours later he started worrying. He found his phone and called Alec. He called him and texted him, getting no response.

When it was going to be six hours he texted all his friends (more like siblings and Clary), asking if they have seen Alec. Noone did. But Izzy promised to look around.

Soon it was evening already and getting dark outside, and still noone heard from Alec. Magnus started to feel worried about him. He called Izzy again, but she didn't answer his call as well. What the hell? Magnus thought. He had to cancel all his clients because he wasn't able to focus on anything else, walking over the room, there and back. There and back. He undressed and started to training his magic. It usually helped him to focus. To calm down. And so as he was standing on the balcony, training, when someone knocked on the door. Alexander? Magnus quickly put a robe over his exposed upper body. The incoming banged on the door. Not Alexander, Magnus thought. "Magnus!" He heard Izzy shout. He ran to the door widely opening them.

Izzy was standing there with Jace on her side, both of them were supporting Alec who was standing in middle of them. He was clearly drunk. "Magnus." He whispered, trying to turn around and leave, but Izzy dragged him back. "You promised to not take me here." he hissed on Jace. "We can't take you like that back to the Institute!" Izzy said, smiling on Magnus. "Please," she whispered, "I know you're fighting right now-" "Damn right we are." Alec spat out, looking on Jace, "but please Magnus, just let him stay the night." Izzy continued, Magnus sighed, of course he will let Alec stay the night, but he was scared of things that could be spoken because of Alec's state of drunkenness. "Of course," he said finally, "Alec is always welcome here." He looked on the younger man, who frowned and leaned closer to Jace. "Tell him I don't want to stay here." He pretended to whisper but everyone heard him, including Magnus who sighed again. This was going to be long night. Jace looked on Magnus, "He said-" "I heard him." Magnus said coldly. Alec gasped and looked back on Jace. "Tell him to not to listen to our private conversation." Jace raised eyebrows, "Or I will sue him!" He threatened but noone was listening to him. "Come inside." Magnus invited them in the apartment. Alec shook his head. "Nope." He said and tried to leave, but was too drunk to walk by himself, luckily before he could fell down, Magnus caught him. "My saviour." Alec laughed ironically. Magnus shook his head. "Let's get you in the bed, okay?" He offered to his drunk boyfriend, leading him in the bedroom, leaving Izzy and Jace behind. When Alec finally layed in the bed, Chairman Meow jumped on on the blankets next to Alec. "Oh hi Chairman Meow!" Chuckled, petting him. "Alexander, darling can you try and sleep?" Magnus asked him, putting a blanket over him, the younger man only frowned at him and turned around looking at Chairman Meow. "Tell him that I am not talking to him." He 'whispered' more like said loud enough that Magnus heard him anyway. "Chairman Meow tell him to sleep." He said kindly and left the bedroom.

When he returned to the main door where Jace and Izzy were still standing and waiting he smiled, "You can go, I'll make sure he will be alright tomorrow." Jace nodded and left, "I am sorry Magnus." Izzy said quietly. "It's not your fault Isabelle." He assured her and closed the door behind her. The apartment fell in quiet. The only thing Magnus heard was Chairman Meow meowing loudly and Alec shushing him. "Don't tell him!" He said. Magnus immediately headed in the room, finding Alexander sitting on the bed, holding Chairman Meow close, whispering/talking in his ear. "I mean... did you saw him?" He asked the cat. "That body!" He chuckled. "Those muscles and he can do magic as well." Magnus smiledhis lover was so cute being drunk. "I am talking about my boyfriend." Alec specified and Magnus chuckled. Alec turned around on that sound. He looked back on Chairman Meow and made a shhh sound on him. "He doesn't know I am talking about him." He tried to whisper and chuckled as he looked on his boyfriend and Magnus smiled back. "You can't come near me." He said to him. Magnus frowned. "Why?" "Because if you come anywhere near me I will want to kiss you." He explained, "But I don't want to." Magnus shook his head. "Get rest okay?" He headed to the kitchen get him some water.

When he came back he found Alec trying drink from one of the bottles standing next to the bed. Magnus wasn't sure what was in it. "Can you pass me that bottle?" He asked kindly, trying to figure out what Alec was drinking. "Yeah and one day I'll pass away." Alec screamed throwing him the bottle. Magnus sighed, here we go again... "Alexander…" he tried but the younger man interrupted him, "Nothing it's fine." He said, laying in the bed. Magnus caught the bottle and opened it. He smelled it to find out that it was only a water. He handed it back to Alexander. "Now that I've touched it maybe this will go in the box." He commented harshly, taking it. "STOP IT ALEXANDER!" Magnus suddenly lost his patience and shouted, "Do you think this is easy for me?!" The younger man didn't say anything, "I love you Alexander and I want to spend my _the here and now_ with you, so can you please stop pushing me away??!" With those words he left. He will sleep on the couch tonight.

 

He was awoken in the morning by Alec, who already woke up and decided to put a blanket over him. Magnus gladly took it, hiding under the blanket, getting more sleep.

When he woke up he found out that Alexander was sitting on the couch in front of him, watching him with sad eyes. As soon as Alec saw that Magnus is no longer sleeping he tear away his gaze and looked on Chairman Meow, who was sitting in his lap again.

Magnus sat on the couch, putting the blanket away. "Good morning," he whispered, as if he was scared to broke the silence in the room, "how do you feel?" He asked kindly. The younger man was avoiding his gaze. "Good." He whispered very quietly that Magnus almost hadn't hear him. Magnus sighed. He could hear the guilty in Alec's voice and it made him feel so sad. "Alexander look at me." He said, kneeling in front of him, taking his hands and intertwining their fingers. "Why? So you can save my eyballs for your little box? No thanks." His boyfriend said ironically and stood up, letting go of Magnus' hand. "Alexander, please." Magnus whined with such a betrayal in his voice, "stop breaking my heart." Alec just shook his head, "I am sorry," he whispered, he didn't sound angry anymore, no, he sounded more sad, "I need time." The younger man said and he was gone, the door closing quietly behind him.

 

»«

 

In the evening Magnus had a party, of course he could just cancel it, but he felt like he could use a distraction. Alec asked for time and Magnus was more than willing to give him as much time as he needed.

When the hosts started coming, Magnus calmed down a little bit, cleaning his mind, but with mobile still nearby if Alec decided to text, or call.

The music was playing and people were having fun, but Magnus not that much, he missed Alec, the days when they didn't argue every few hours because of some box. He wanted to tell the younger man that it doesn't matter, but he wouldn't listen to him.

"Hello there!" Catarina greeted as she found him standing next to the bar, drinking even more alcohol than he should. "That bad?" She asked. Magnus frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, avoiding the 'Alec' topic. Catarina sighed. "How are things with you and Alec going?" Magnus chuckled ironically. "He cut his phone charger in half and said "my phone's dying like I will one day" and then proceeded to make me toast." He said, no lies, he never lied to Catarina, she would've know anyway. "Pretty good toast though." He whispered. Catarina smiled on him kindly. "Don't worry Magnus, you'll figure it out." She reassured him, "He loves you and you love him, you will find your way back together again." She smiled on him kindly, stroking his shoulder.

"Is Madzie here?" Magnus changed topic. "Yes," Catarina smiled, pointing a direction where the small warlock girl was standing. She was talking to someone, someone who was Alec. Who else? "You should get over there." Catarina pushed him forward them and left. Magnus sighed and walked toward his boyfriend and Madzie.

Madzie was holding biscuits in her hands and laughing to something Alec has said. "I once ate 8 biscuits at a time and vowed to never touch them again." He heard Alec said and Madzie laughed. Magnus came to his boyfriend, put his hand on Alec's back and kissed him on the cheek, smiling. "Hi." Alec quietly greeted him, "You don't eat 8 at a time, you eat one at a time." Magnus said jokingly, looking on Madzie, "right?" he asked her, the small girl laughed and offered him one of the biscuits, Magnus just shook his head. Alec suddenly pulled away from Magnus. When the older man look at him, he was frowning. Oh no. Before Magnus could say anything, Alec started. "Well I am not immortal like you, I don't have the time!" Magnus sighed, smiling, trying to not have another argument before Madzie, "Darling," he said, trying to get closer to him, "It takes like 10 seconds to eat a biscuit." Madzie laughed, "Look Alec, I can fit 3 biscuits in my mouth!" she shouted and started putting the biscuits in her mouth. Alec hadn't break the eye contact with Magnus and just dryly said, "That's great Madzie." His eyes looked so sad. Before Magnus could do or say anything Alec was leaving the flat.

 

Magnus caught him in the hall, closing the door behind him. "Alec!" he called the younger man, but he continued walking. "Alexander!" he tried again, this time the man stopped walking, but didn't look at him. "I didn't mean it like that." Magnus explained quietly, catching Alec's arm, trying to turn him around. "I know you don't," Alec said quietly, ...was he? "I just... I can't stand the idea that..." He stuttered, finally turning around and facing Magnus. Yes... He was indeed crying. Magnus pulled him in tight hug. "I just ... I don't want be just another person who will hurt your heart Magnus." He confessed. Oh this man, Magnus thought, always putting other people before himself. "Oh Alec," he sighed, "you should've just talk to me." The younger boy was hugging him tightly, discreetly crying on his shoulder. "I love you Magnus." he whispered, the warlock smiled softly, "I love you too Alexander." he answered happily,  "how about I cancel the party and we have just a night for ourselves?" he offered. "Okay." Alec answered after few seconds, pulling away from Magnus and drying his tears. Magnus nodded, "Wait for me in the bedroom?" he asked and after the younger man agreed he left to cancel the party.

 

When everyone left he found Alec standing next to the window, looking out. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, his hand around Alec's waist. They younger man looked at him for while, "Just thinking." he said softly, Can we just not talk about _it_ tonight?" Magnus smiled, "Gladly." he answered. "Hungry?" he offered. Alec nodded and both men walked in the kitchen.

Magnus was cooking and Alec was sitting there, on the court, watching his man to cook. They both could agree, that Magnus was always going to be better at cooking than Alec. "But the toasts were good." Magnus pointed out and smiled. "Alexander, will you pass-" Magnus asked, not able to finish the question before Alec interrupted him, looking him straight in the eye. "Yes, Magnus, I will pass you. I know this already, we have been discussing this for a long time. I'll be gone one day." Oh c'mon! Magnus thought, how long are they going to keep bringing it up?? "Alexa-" he tried, but the younger man interrupted him again. "You said you wanted to live the here and now and I'm fine. Why do we have to bring this up again so soon? I'm totally fine to discuss but right n-" Alexander continued, holding Magnus' hand. "I just wanted you to pass me the salt." Magnus raised his voice to stop Alexander from talking on. The younger boy suddenly gasped. "…oh sorry." he hide his face in his hands. "I am so sorry." he kept repeating. Magnus sighed and cleaned his hands using the towel. Then he walked to Alec and hugged him. "It's alright Alexander." he whispered, "we will get through this. Together." He felt his boyfried to nod.

 

»«

 

MONTH LATER

Magnus had another party in his apartment that evening. Alec was already there, but stressing over the fact that he had nothing _nice_ to wear. Magnus offered him to go through his wardrobe to find something.

"Magnus?" he suddenly heard the younger man to call him loudly, "What the hell?!" Oh, Magnus thought, he probably just found _the box._ "Yes darling?" he asked coming in the bedroom. Alec was sitting there, on the floor, with a golden box with black 'Alexander's box' written on it in front of him. "What is this?" he asked confused. Magnus smiled. "Just open it." When Alec opened it he found inside the spatula, he used for making the toasts, the half-cut phone charger, and all the things Alec complained about. He looked up on Magnus, who was quietly laughing. "Did you seriously..?" he chuckled and both man started laughing.

And that is how Magnus found Alexander still in the bedroom while the party was already on. "Are you done yet?" he asked him. "No we need to upgrade my box. It's almost full." he heard Alec's muffled voice somewhere from the inside of his wardrobe, buried beneath clothes, arrowheads, rings, sandalwood shampoo, picture frames, toothbrushes, socks, Chairman Meow, towels, blankets. "Come out." Magnus chuckled and waited for Alec to get out. He smiled on him when he saw his face. "I love you." he whispered, kissing him. "I love you to." Alec answered between the kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Also me being asexual af makes impossible for me to write smut, so sorry, take what you have, I tried :/ :)) Hope you liked it! Leave comment or kudos, thanks :))
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE PROMPTS (I DID NOT USE HERE) AND YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS, LET ME KNOW <3


End file.
